Defenders: The Next Generation
by X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X
Summary: Collaboration with Wings of the Skies. Once, the universe was ruled under the darkness, but legend has it that a new group of warriors was created to break the rule and conserve peace. Summary is continued inside. Contains Sky's OCs.
1. Prolouge: The Legend

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I do not own anything, and I'm not gonna repeat myself every chapter, got it? Good.

* * *

**::Prologue::**

* * *

_Embrace the Unexpected. The things we never saw coming often take us to the places we never imagined we could go._- Anonymous

* * *

_ Once, the universe was ruled under the darkness but legend has it that a new group of warriors was created to break the rule and conserve peace. They were known as the defenders of the realm. Light and Darkness hung in the balance of a pair of dual blades created to preserve them, Blinding Light and Chaos Darkness. The balance was disrupted when someone drew Blinding Light from her resting place and Chaos Darkness was drawn not too long after its twin. It was known as nothing more but a legend, until now. _

_ To reunite both blades, this generation of chosen defenders must find their missing members and combine their powers with the past. They would have to choose to either reseal the destructive powers or allow their leader to wield both blades. The defenders will face new challenges; learn the truth of their past, their powers, and their destiny. Their decision will affect the very balance of the next generation; its either they make or break the future for the whole world. When their leader changed side to aid the darkness, the rest of the defenders must act fast to save their leader and the world. Who will be sacrificed? What new powers will they learn? Will it be too late to save their leader, or is it just the beginning of a new chapter of the legend?_

* * *

**AN:**

Ok fellow readers, I'm in a Collab with Dark Twilight Angel. This is mostly her idea BTW! ***pushes all incoming credit to Twila's side***. No negotiations, ifs, ands, or buts. Chapter One shall be posted tomorrow, as this crappy computer has nasty crashes. ***kicks screen***

On a side note, I'm still mostly in my Writers block but I have half a mind to revamp my fics, so keep watch!


	2. Chapter 1: The Revelation

**::Chapter 1::**

* * *

_"How can you know what you're capable of if you don't embrace the unknown?" _  
― Esmeralda Santiago

* * *

They say there's a day where everything you've known changed.

The day we all knew everything would change was always to be expected.  
We didn't know how soon it would come to us...  
We didn't even know it was to happen to us...

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Ximara, Ximara Cross. I lived a comfortable life on Destiny Island alongside my twin sister and my aunt. My parents died when I was very young and I was raised separated from my sister, Maria, but we have recently reunited. My aunt had taken care of us as long as I can remember and she too has kids about our age.

Ember and Ash were exact copies of their parents. I found it hard to believe they were twins as well. The 4 of us were inseparable. We were always together until the day the darkness came, until the day our destinies were revealed.

That day, we were just visiting a nearby world with Aunt Dawn and her family. We never knew her past or childhood. Whenever we ask, she would brush it off like she never heard us at all. Soon, we just became bored and didn't bother asking at all. I didn't know that her past would have such an impact on our future.

* * *

**Ximara's POV**

When we visited Traverses Town, the first thing I saw there was a type of creature that I had never seen before. There wasn't only one, there were almost an army of them!

"What is that, Aunt Dawn?" I asked.

Without as much as a word, Aunt Dawn shoved me behind her back. I suddenly realized that she held a pair of dual blades in both hand.

"Mara, get back."

I didn't argue. This was the first time I heard Aunt Dawn being so serious on something. As much as I knew, this was dangerous. Uncle Genesis too got out of the car. The next thing I knew, both of them were fighting. My jaw dropped open at their sudden fluid movement, but Ash and Ember didn't seem bothered at all.

"Erm… Ember, Ash, it doesn't bother you that your parents are fighting some weird-looking creatures?" Maria asked the twins. I was thinking the exact same thing as my sister.

"No.., were we supposed to be concerned?" Ember asked looking at her freshly painted nails.

"They're always going on with stuff like this…" Ash added looking bored.

I started at the twins. _Always_? How could I have not known?

"Ember! Supporting magic please!" I heard Aunt Dawn called.

Ember jumped out of the car and ran to join her parents. I started with wide eyes. Her hands emitted a bright white light and she was also striking some monsters down as well. How the hell did she do that?

"Ash you're up!" Uncle Genesis added a few minutes later.

Ash also joined in and fought with a lance. I could tell that Maria was as confused as I was. We had no idea they could fight so well. Why would they keep it a secret from us? After the fight was over, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Genesis didn't even bother to cover up what had happened and allowed their weapons to disappear from their hands. All four of them turned to us.

"I'm sorry Ximara, Maria…"

"What do you mean by sorry?", I demanded.

"You both have learnt about the defenders correct?", Genesis spoke.

We nodded.

"Well, then you have the right to know that Genesis and I were once defenders. So was your mother…"

Both of us drew a sharp breath.

"What mum is trying to say is that Ember, Maria, you and me are the next generation and it's our turn to defend the world."

"But how are we going to defend it if we can't even fight?"

Aunt Dawn shook her head and placed a finger on my chest. Her amber eyes shone with seriousness as she spoke.

"You have powers locked deep within you. It was to prevent anyone from finding out until it was time. We've been preparing Ember and Ash in case something like this happens. It's about time we train the two of you as well."

"I have to warn you," Uncle Genesis added after Aunt Dawn. "The road will be long and challenging. You will be required to fight who you know and love. Are you sure you want to do it?"

We both nodded and Ember and Ash smiled. They both placed their hands on ours, and the next thing I realized, both Maria and I had matching marks on our neck, the mark of a defender.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was sceptical of telling my nieces about our past as defenders but I couldn't hold it in any longer. The darkness has arrived and it's here way too soon than we had hoped. There was no way we could forever hide our true identities. It's time we hand over leadership as defenders to our kids but before we do, we will have to join them in their final battle. The battle that will be the final and the one to reseal the destructive power in my dual blades.

* * *

**AN:**

Well like the **idiot** I am, I had to forget Dawn's POV and complicate myself more. -_-. _**Whyyy?!**_  
Moving on, Chapter two will be probably be up tomorrow, and this time I hope I wont forget _again_...

Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 2: The Assault

**::Chapter Two::**

* * *

_"Fighting is essentially a masculine idea; a woman's weapon is her tongue."- _Hermione Gingold

* * *

**Ximara's POV**

After the whole revelation, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Genesis left my twin and I with our cousins to explore Traverse Town together. After a tense silence, Maria hesitatingly asked about their abilities. I, of course, wasn't paying proper attention, too distracted on recent events.

I followed in a daze as we walked district to district. After an hour or so walking, wierd helmet wearing creatures materialized out of nowhere. They wore silver helmets with an antennae curling in, a large red design on their chest, large hands curled with equally large claws, and large shoe-like feet. Their yellow beady eyes gave a more ominous appearance. I instinctively shielded Maria as Ash and Ember readied for battle. Both sides stood still, staring each other down. Then, as if on cue, Ember's hands glowed and immediately fired magic at the creatures as Ash charged with his lance.

The battle was beautiful. Ember waved her hands as she casted magic like she's been doing this her whole life. She probably did. Her hands flowed smoothly and fluidly as they shined brightly with small trails of light following her movements. Ash, on the other hand, looked like a pro. He struck precisely and moved with a mastered grace I'm sure it took years to perfect. I wondered maybe I cou-

"AHHHH!"

Startled, I whipped my head around at my sister's pained scream. "Maria!"

Maria backed up into me as another helmet-wearing creature looked eagerly at us. I don't know how I know, I just do. Maria clutched her arm tighter to her chest making me look in question. Her arm was bleeding. A lot. One clean cut slash stretched to about two-thirds of her arm. I felt irritated that I couldn't protect her while she was right behind me. I firmly held her shoulders and moved us both a few steps away from the creature that dare hurt my sister.

It crept a little closer and closer, and I slowly moved myself to the side in case it tried to jump at us. Then it got a little too close to my comfort, so I rushed foward and aimed a good strong kick to its legs. The moment it hit the ground, I kicked it harder on the head and it flew a few feet away. "Ow...That actually hurt..." What the heck is it's head made out of?

"Are you ok?"

"Just peachy...", I replied

I couldn't see it as it flew further and into the alleyway's shadow. I relaxed in slight relief, but tensed up as metallic clacking came towards us. Stepping into the light were three more helmet-wearing creatures run-walking in our direction. "Drat.." I muttered. I wasn't sure if I could take out three of those things. They then charged and in guesstimation I closed my eyes waiting for the pain as a shadow loomed over me within seconds in contact...

* * *

**AN:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA~ I never knew cliffhangers felt this good writing. Although this was a spur-of-the-moment chapter...I have to say its pretty good for one. =D Now I'm _*yawn*_ tired... its... 11:30pm here. Now be a good reader and leave a nice review~. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**::Chapter Three::**

* * *

_ If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it._ -Mary Engelbreit

* * *

**Ximara's POV**

I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact but it never came. All I heard was a loud _clang_ and when I opened my eyes, I saw a guy around our age with a wing-shaped blade in front of us. The creatures before were all on the floor and quickly dissolved into thin air. A blond lady stood beside him, her blade was drawn as well.

As he left to assist Ember and Ash in battle, she looked at me.

"You two okay?", she asked.

"I'm fine but Maria..."

Without another word, she quickly healed her wound and walked past us, joining the battle. As the fight carried on, I realized that the lady had the same stunning eyes as Ember. Not to mention, her blond hair was the same exact shade as well. Their movements were executed perfectly in graceful sync!

They may be badly outnumbered, but _not_ outmatched. Within minutes, all of the monsters dissolved into soft bursts of darkness. Upon the battle's end, the blond lady turned to face us

"My name is Pandora, Pandora Aurora, but everyone calls me Klaud."

"Thank you for healing me..."

Klaud smiled at us. "Name's Ikxur, Ikxur Trahnevier," the guy said simply. Now that the battle was over, I took time to look him over in interest. He had teal eyes with shoulder-length silver-streaked-purple hair, and wore a simple grey long sleeve with loose black pants and sneakers. He ran his hand through his hair. The movement was swift but not fast enough for Ember's eyes. She caught his hand before he can fully brush back his hair.

"Combat Specialist..." he finished hesitatingly.

Just then, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Genesis ran into view. They were relieved that we were okay but once their eyes fell on Klaud, their jaws instantly dropped.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Once I heard Maria's faint scream, warning bells flashed in my head with danger written all over it. I knew the Heartless in this area were no problem for Ember and Ash, but the other twins just weren't **ready** for battles yet.

"Dawn, we have a problem..."

"Dammit..." I muttered. "I don't have time for this!"

Swinging my dual blades in great arcs, I struck down a dozen at a time. I had to. Call it a mother's instinces. Genesis and I fought our way to third district. When we arrived there, everyone was safe and alright. My gaze immediately stopped upon a familiar taller blond. My staring must have caused her to sense my presence and turned herself around. My hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"P-_Pandora_?!", I spoke in a strangled voice.

"Yes, Dawn..." she spoke with the same confident voice. I still couldn't believe it. I broke down as she embraced me in her arms. After awhile, I had recovered and she introduced Ikxur to us. I smiled at him but Ember was still gripping tightly onto his wrist. That was when I noticed the dark mark on his neck. (Not Harry Potter people -_-)

"Genesis, Pandora, have you seen this mark before?", I inquired.

"Nope, never..." Genesis replied to my question. Pandora agreed with him. Ash took one look and glanced towards his twin. Ember nodded back at him.

"Mum, it's a _special_ mark. He's a combat specialist."

I took another look at his mark and paid special attention to his crest. It was a shield with two swords crossed. Overlapped on top were the usual cursive letters C and S.

"Yeah, Ember's right. He's a combat specialist," Ash spoke up after her twin. I nodded at them.

**Now** I know why we failed to reseal the power. We failed because we were missing the specialist.

* * *

**AN:**

So far so good. =) And as always, constructive criticism is much appreciated~.


	5. Chapter 4: The Finding

**::Chapter 4::**

* * *

_Give your stress wings and let it fly away. -_Terri Guillemets

* * *

**Genesis' POV**

After confirming the children's safety, Klaud's re-appearance, and a combat specialist of the next generation, everything has been an entirely taxing day. I'd much like a nice, _warm_, soaking bath after we get home...

Dawn, Klaud, and I walked together as the children behind conversed on the recent events. Dawn and Klaud chatted catching up on the few years and I quietly listened while keeping an eye out.

"Should I even _tell_ them...?"

Now that caught my interest.

Turning towards them, Klaud was looking down with blond hair shadowing her eyes. Dawn looked on helpessly, looking unknowing at how to respond to that. _Sigh_, the things I do for that woman... "Tell them what?"

"Tell..", Klaud licked her lips, "Tell them about me?"

I glanced down with half-lidded eyes. I didn't want to answer that.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

As the lady conversed with our parents, I stuck by as my twin, cousins, and Ikxur. As we learned so far, Ikxur barely remembers his past. He just woke up with no memory as that Klaud lady found him unconscious in an alleyway. He explained he only acted on instinct earlier and Ember and Ximara, _especially_ Ximara, look intrigued at that. Maria shyly looked at him, and- _wait! _Is that a faint _blush_ I see? Oh, no **no** _**no,**_not my sweet innocent cousin. Ximara, I would care less- untrained but still has a nasty right hook. She could take care of herself but-

"Earth to Ash!~ Stop looking at my sister!"

"I-I wasn't..! **Ew**! That's incest!"

"Hm, yeah _sure_! Talk to me when you get your mind out of the gutter, you _sick_ _mor-_"

"Hey, first of all," I interrupted, "I'm **not** a moron! Second of all, you started it by implying it!"

Did I mention how much I hate her?

"Um, guys..."

"You started it by _leering_ at her!"

"I wasn't _'leering at her'_!

_"_Guys..."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

**"ENOUGH!" **Ember finally burst. Her face was red and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Maria sighed in relief while Ikxur looked surprised. Well she does live up to her name sake, in more ways than one...

"Excuse me?!"

Oops I said that out loud, didn't I? ...Crap.

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

Dawn looked at me with a questioning look and I nodded at her.

"Everyone, come here!" Dawn called back. As they looked up, they walked faster towards us. Ikxur was indifferent, Maria and Ash looked relieved, while Ember and Ximara looked very annoyed, if the screaming was anything to go by. I wonder what that was about...

As they approached closer, they regarded me with interest before turning to Dawn. "Ximara, Maria... Theres something you must know..." she started.

"Which is?" Ximara and Maria asked at the same time.

She hesitated before looking at me. "This is Pandora." She turned back to the twins. "Pandora Aurora. She's my twin sister and, ...your mother."

"..."

"..."

**THUD**

"Oh my God, Maria!"

* * *

**Omake**: Bathroom Crisis

A nice relaxing bath, is that too much to ask?

Apparently yes. Living with four females was hard enough already.

Walking to the bathroom, Genesis was anticipating a long soak. On the hallway, sitting on the floor were the two sets of twins. One set was still wearing sleepwear while the other wore training clothes. Both were annoyed sitting there. "What are you four doing here?" He asked approaching?

"Dad...Mom's still in there...and Leon is still reading in his room."

"How _long_ has she been in there."

Ash shrugged. "About two hours?"

"..."

"...Maybe longer?"

"...Damn."

* * *

**AN:**

Le-gasp! I have _no idea_ what drove me to write the chapter like this. =P

Ok to answer everything here:_ (thank you lovely reviewers!~)_

**DotzMoon:** Thank you. The rest is a secret~! ;) Sorry it wasn't enough.

**Trolololol:** Dawn calls her Pandora because allowed to. Pandora prefers to be known as Klaud, as you can probably tell, so in any other POV she will be reffered to as 'Klaud'. This will be confusing, I know but bear with me, please? Q_Q

**Hope:** Thank you for the compliment. Although go thank Twila, its mostly her idea!~

As always, constructive criticism please!


	6. Chapter 5: The Legendary Weapons

**::Chapter 5::**

* * *

_"A weapon does not decide whether or not to kill. A weapon is a manifestation of a decision that has already been made." _  
― Steven Galloway

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

Dawn went to check up on Maria, who had fainted on the spot, while Ximara stood there stunned. Ember and Ash didn't even bat an eye. They must have connected the dots once they saw how much I looked like Dawn. Ikxur wasn't surprised, I mean, why should he be? He wasn't related much to us at all. Genesis, however, knew me way too well. After all, he also helped raise my twins.

*Sigh* "I'll carry her.", Genesis said calmly. While they set Maria onto his back, Ximara was gently pushed along in a daze, her body walking on automatic.

* * *

**Still Pandora's POV**

We all decided to return to Destiny Island. We had to, what else could we do? When we arrived, Leon was, as usual, reading another book on weapons. He turned towards us but when he saw me, the book he was holding slackened in his hand and his eyes grew wider in disbelief.

"Aunt Pandora?!"

I smiled and embraced him when he ran to me, completely forgetting about his book. Leon was the only one, other than Dawn, allowed to call me by Pandora because he was used to it. Genesis, carrying the unconscious Maria, coughed to attention.

"Leon, be a dear and wake up that cousin of yours!" Dawn called from behind, still urging a half-dazed Ximara.

"With _pleasure._"

At her request, Leon went back into the house and returned with a bucket full of icy cold water. He even added little ice cubes floating in them. I noticed the others, all except for Ikxur, cover their ears. I wonder why they-

**_*SCREEEEEEEEECH*_**

_'OW, owowowowow, my ears bleed!'_ Leon had dumped the entire contents on her, ice and all. Her screaming was pure murder on both Ikxur's and my ears. Maria looked livid bordering murderous as she glared at Leon. I could see Leon looking at their necks in question. I chose to avoid asking for now. Instead I glared at Dawn.

"It would be _nice," _I hissed out,_ "_to have a warning next time Dawn…"

"Sorry sis~."

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

As Leon led my twins away, Ember, Ikxur, Ash and Genesis followed into the house and settled down in the dining room. Dawn and I talked in the backyard.

"When have you been Pandora? For 15 years…" she asked as she pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Dawn, I don't know… I only remember waking up in Radiant Garden a month ago and travelling to Traverse Town. Then I found you all."

Dawn sighed as she released the arrow she had aimed. Bullseye. Leon walked into the backyard with my twins right behind him.

"Mum, we have a problem…"

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"Okay… Follow me…"

I led the twins into my room and opened a secret passageway behind my bookshelves. We walked into a narrow tunnel and arrived at a huge room filled with different types of weapons, from swords to spears to staffs, even tridents and gloves. I turned to them.

"This is the Hall of Weapons. In this room, there is one weapon that is compatible with you, like Ash is with his lance while mine is a gun blade and so on."

I stepped aside while the twins looked around. I knew how they felt. It was the same reaction we had when we first saw the room. When we received the mark, Ember and Ash's were a clear-cut but mine wasn't. My crest featured a staff, sword and a bow with the 2 cursive letters W and S on top. I looked over at Ximara. That was when I saw her reaching out to a particular staff.

"Mara! Don't touch-"

Too late, she touched it and the staff emitted a bright purple light before returning to normal. I've never seen anything like that before. As far as I know, only Minda and mum had **ever** wielded that staff. If anyone else touched it, they would be rejected, expect for me. I turned to see Maria holding a bow, when it emitted a similar blue light. This was too freaky. I dragged both twins and weapons outside and went to find mum. I found her with Aunt Pandora in the backyard practicing her archery skills.

"Mum, we have a problem."

She turned around to see Ximara and Maria each holding a weapon, but Aunt Pandora's hands flew to her mouth.

"Aren't those Lightning Staff and Aquamarine Bow?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"_Dawn_…"

"They're compatible with **my** legendary weapons." Dawn simply replied.

Well,.. that was new. We all followed mum into the house and told the rest the news. After explaining I was a weapons specialist, she explained to us.

"The weapons Ximara and Maria hold now are two of four legendary weapons. To be compatible with them is _almost_ impossible, but somehow they managed. Girls, these weapons are very powerful so its vital that you two will keep them safe."

"Aunt Dawn, what _are_ the other two weapons?" Ximara asked.

Mum stood up and summoned her dual blades. One blade radiated strongly and brightly while the other emitted a dark aura. That completely answered our questions. She wielded the other two legendary weapons, the two more dangerous of the four, Chaos Darkness and Blinding Light.

* * *

**AN:**

**Riku Rivenheart:** Thank you for the compliment! :D

**Trolololol:** Nice to know you liked (or loved) the omake. We try our best.

**Hope:** LOL yeah. Well it's an omake for a reason ne? ;) And the next omake will be funnier, believe me.~

**Hello:** Lately, we've been updating every day LOL. It will change sooner or later because I'm practically swamped with work. _*waves a hand over piles of junk* _We will try to make a regular schedule when the time comes.

**sumaxxKHR:** Haha~ We wont don't worry!~ We're glad you enjoyed it so much!

**Jamesyu:** I'm sorry I deleted it, but you just gave me a great idea on your first review. :D We love our chapters like they are, other than editing them. I will probably use it eventually, I promise! And thank you for your advice. Nice to see some honest criticism sometimes. :)

More constructive criticism please!:)


	7. Character Profiles I: Not a Chapter!

Just an extra chapter on our characters if anybody got confused along the way. ;)

* * *

**::Our Character Profiles::**

* * *

**Name:** Dawn Aurora

**DOB:** 29 June

**Eye colour:** Amber

**Hair colour:** Blonde

**Signature Color:** pale yellow

**Weapon of choice:** Dual Blade

She was the past leader of the Defenders and one of the strongest melee and magic user. Due to her encounter with the Darkness, she will do whatever it takes to protect those dear to her. She teaches magic.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name:** Pandora Aurora (Klaud Nyne)

**DOB**: 29 June

**Eye colour:** Amber

**Hair colour:** Blonde

**Signature Color:** Cream

**Weapon of choice:** Sword

She is the twin sister of Dawn and the past Defender of Light and like Dawn, is also strong in melee and magic. She was missing due to unknown reasons but was reunited 15 years later. she prefers to be called Klaud instead of Pandora.

_(Chapter Debut: 3)_

**Name:** Genesis Rhapsodos

**DOB:** 23 September

**Eye colour:** Blue

**Hair colour:** Red

**Signature Color:** Red

**Weapon of choice**: Sword

He married to Dawn and the past Defender of Fire. He never want any of his love ones to do what he did to save Dawn, fight against her. He's the one who trains the kids in melee.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name**: Ember Aurora

**DOB:** 16 August

**Eye colour:** Amber

**Hair colour:** Blonde

**Signature Color:** yellow

**Weapon of choice:** Open fingers gloves

She is the younger twin of Ash, Dawn's daughter and the current Defender of Fire. She preferred her mum's last name so she took Aurora instead. She is only trained in magic. She is the exact copy of her mother.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name:** Ash Aurora

**DOB:** 16 August

**Eye colour**: Blue

**Hair colour:** Red

**Signature Color:** Maroon

**Weapon of choice**: Lance

He is Ember's elder twin and the currently vice-leader of Defender. He, like his sister, took his mother's last name to carry on the name Aurora. He is trained in melee and he looks like a mini Genesis.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name:** Leon Rhapsodos

**DOB:** 10 June

**Eye colour:** Green

**Hair colour:** Red

**Signature Color:** Green

**Weapon of choice:** Gun blade

He is the eldest kid in the family and the half brother of Ember and Ash. He's a Weapon Specialist and the only one able to touch other weapons without being forced back by its protection magic.

_(Chapter Debut: 5)_

**Name:** Ximara Cross (Maria)

**DOB:** 20 January

**Eye colour:** Blue

**Hair colour**: Brown with a red streak on her left

**Signature Color:** Purple

**Weapon of choice:** Staff

She is the elder twin of Maria and somehow compatible with Dawn's Lightning Staff which is a legendary weapon. She will be trained in offensive and supporting magic and she is the currently Leader of the Defender.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name:** Maria Cross

**DOB:** 20 January

**Eye colour**: Blue

**Hair colour:** Blonde

**Signature Color:** Orange

**Weapon of choice:** Bow and arrow

She is the younger twin of Ximara and the Defender of Light. She, like her sister, is compatible with Dawn's Aquamarine Bow. She will be train in archery and healing magic.

_(Chapter Debut: 1)_

**Name:** Ikxur Trahnevir

**DOB:** 20 August

**Eye colour:** Teal

**Hair colour:** Sliver and lavender stripped

**Signature Color:** Sliver

**Weapon of choice**: Sword

He has no collection of his life before he woke up in Traverse Town and is a Combat Specialist. He will take over melee training so Genesis and Dawn can work on finding the other defenders.

_(Chapter debut: 3)_


	8. Chapter 6: The Swim

**::Chapter 6::**

* * *

_If there's magic on this planet, it is contained in water._ -Loran Eisely

* * *

**Timeskip: **Next day

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

The outdoors were a lovely sight. The sky was a cloudless blue, the ocean breeze was light, the sun was shining perfectly. It was the ideal Destiny Island vacation paradise.

"No no no, you're **too** tense. You have to relax your grip! Do you _want_ blisters?"

"Your staff is **not** a _waving stick_! You have to follow my example, **watch**!"

Unfortunately, this is **not** a vacation. This is training. What have Dawn and Genesis _been doing_ while I was gone? I would've appreciated a little formal training for them. I expect to have my girls to be alive after I die on a battlefield!

_'Ok, calm down, girl..._' I thought,_ 'there's no use to making yourself frustrated.' _Taking a few breathers, I silently adjusted Ximara's stance when she posed for the basic practice swings. "Now go."

Executing the exercise again, I watched feeling proud I can teach them something. Feeling confidant that Ximara can practice on her own now, I encouraged her to keep on going while checking up on Maria. Sitting down crossed-legged with her bow on her lap, she seemed very nervous and unsure, watching her sister her sister. _'Well, a boost in confidence would help...'_

"Hey, Maria." She turned towards me. "Let's practice with that bow of yours." She quickly stood up and I urged her a few feet away from a tree. I set her in line of the target I set up earlier.

"Now, take your stance." Maria took an arrow from her quiver and aimed for the target. I adjusted her stance while she held. Head up, shoulders down, legs straight, arms straightened... "Just relax. You're just focusing on hitting it. There's nothing but you and the target. You just have to hit it." Her arms slowly relaxed, but still posed for the target. "Release."

**Thunk**

"Middle Ring. Not bad for a first shot." I rubbed her head while she blushed from the attention. I helped her adjust her stance a few more times until she settled into it automatically. As she practiced, I went back to Ximara and let her stop to do cool downs.

"But_ -pant-_ I've already _-pant-_ practiced..."

"Well, this is necessary so your muscles don't seize up. Trust me, you'll thank me for this later."

It was a constant switching between the two the whole morning.

* * *

_**Meanwhile..**_

**Dawn's POV**

"..I'll send Kyle to meet you then." A blue haired woman replied.

"Ok. Thank you, Aqua." Genesis replied

"It's no problem!" Smiling, she ended the call. Sighing, I spun my chair to face Genesis next to me.

"..You'll get Pandora, I'll get the rest?" Giving the kicked-puppy eyes, Genesis cringed at that look. Reluctantly, he nodded. I can practically hear him thinking _'What did I do to deserve this'._

"You married me... That's what!" He sputtered as I left the room.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Genesis approached us as we were sitting around talking. "We are gonna head out now."

"Where are we going?" Ximara asked.

"You'll see." Genesis gestured them to follow.

They followed to him to Dawn's van where everyone else was waiting for them. "Come on, we don't have all day!" They were all ushered into the van and Dawn drove off.

* * *

**Scene change:**

"Um, Aunt Dawn... Why are we here?"

That was a good question.

Genesis, Dawn, Pandora, Ash, and Ember paid no mind as they had done this sort of thing before. The others,.. not so much

"Explain to me how we're in the middle of the frigging ocean and NOT sinking."

"I dunno. That's just mom's car."

"Mom never told me this!"

"I thought she told you Leon."

Ember being nearest to the door opened it and dunked into the water with Ash following right behind her.

"Are you guys crazy!?" Leon dove in after them.

Ximara, Maria, and Ikxur looked confusingly at the water before they were pushed in as well. Maria screeched as she fell forward suddenly.

The three adults left jumped in right after them. Feeling a tingling feeling Their legs melded into a single tail. Dawn's faded to a pale yellow, Pandora's tail brightened to cream, and Genesis' drastically changed to a crimson red. As the water cleared of bubbles, they saw Leon, Ximara, and Maria having trouble with their...changes.

"Oh my god! What happened to my legs?! Am I never going to walk again?! Oh god! What happened to me?! Am I never to have kids?! AHHH!"

Dawn rolled her eyes leaving Genesis to settle down Leon. The other three were swimming quite strangely. Ximara swam in circles with Maria was doing flips. Ikxur looked content at staying in one place without making a fool of himself, although struggling a little.

"I'm moving **nowhere**!"

"Erm... Ximara honey... You have been swimming in circles..."

"Mum! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I tried to..."

* * *

**Omake:** The night before

"Mum, how _did_ you get Blinding Light and Chaos Darkness in the first place?" Ember suddenly asked me.

I had to take all the self-control in me to stop my mouth falling open.

"Ember… I prefer if I didn't answer your question…"

"It's okay…" Ember smiled at me and ran off.

I heaved a sigh of relief and went on with training my nieces with Ikxur. I didn't expect Ember to go to Genesis with that question…

Later that day, Genesis talked to me about it.

"What?! Ember came to you that question?!"

"Yes…"

"What, what did you tell her?" I asked as my lower lip trembled nervously.

"Not to worry dear, nothing you won't disapprove."

"What **_exactly_ **did you tell her?"

"That you got Blinding Light from Swift…"

"And Chaos Darkness?"

"From the Darkness."

At that moment, I want to slap Genesis across the face. Why the hell did he tell them about the Darkness?! It was supposed to be a secret between us! Mentally I was strangling him until he would turn blue.

.

"Come here young lady! What exactly did you father tell you?"

"_Pretty_ much everything..."

I couldn't take it anymore. That idiot!  
"**GENESIS!** _I'M SO GOING TO **KILL YOU!**"_

* * *

**AN:**

D'aww, bonding time~ and yes they travel in a van. Please just bear with me ;)... _please?_

**Hope**: Well that's what I was going for~! As for the weapons, they are special but I'm not gonna say anything else for now. ;)

**Hello**: No problem! Well, we took yesterday off so it not everyday...=P And we don't have any specific time. We just update~.

**Trolololol**: Really? I didn't mean to make it that funny...*gets thoughtful* And yeah, I was guessing some people we're getting confused, but why didn't you ask~? Q.O No, I'm kidding. Yeah, we will once we start introducing more characters as we go. Don't worry!~

**daniele** and **We5ker**: Thank you for the compliment! =D

Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Flamers will be used for my oven! =D


	9. Chapter 7: The Defender of Water

**::Chapter 7::**

* * *

_You try. You fail. You try. You fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying. _–Madame Leota

* * *

**Ember's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing at my cousins. I knew mum taught them to swim but not with just one tail. Leon came up beside me and smiled at me. I was already upside down still laughing at them.

"Having fun Em?"

"Totally! Leon, _look_ at them! They look so **funny**!" I pointed to Ximara who looked like she had tripped over her own tail, if it looked possible.

Leon was soon laughing too. Our cousins were struggling to actually move a few feet and Ximara wouldn't stop tripping over. I wish I had my camera with me so that I could have taken a video but sadly, they don't work underwater and I didn't bring one. Just then, I realized that Ash and dad were missing.

"Where's Ash and dad?"

Leon shrugged. "He said something about a shipwreck. "

"Leon! Dad's a _**fire elemental** _fighter! Fire doesn't work **underwater**! And there's too much water resistance for Ash's lance to work properly!"

I turned towards my mum and aunt to see that they were trying to teach the rest to swim. I turned to Leon in silent decision and he nodded in understanding. We swam off to find them.

* * *

**Genesis's POV**

I followed behind Ash. It's only natural for him to be curious. He **is** a teenager, and we have never actually taken a descent trip to Atlantic without some business to attend to.

"Dad, look at this!"

I looked up to what Ash had found and I gasped. It was a sunken ship. My jaw dropped in surprise while Ash swam in for a closer examine.

"This thing is probably ancient!" Ash smiled.

"Yep, it sure is."

Both of us swam up to it, noticing all the barnacles, and other fish-type stuff all over the ship.

"Whoa... Not bad."

I looked up at Ash, but he was quiet and staring at my direction.

"Erm... Dad what's that?"

He pointed to a large figure with pointy dorsal fins, and a pointed snout swimming towards us in a stalking way.

"Oh, _that_? It's a shark."

Ash thought for a moment. "Shark... Shark, _Oh_ I remember them! They have pointy teeth, eat meat, and is known for attacking humans by accident, thinking they're an animal of their diet... **Wait **a minute..." Ash caught himself on what he just said. "Oh no…"

He let out a yelp, and swam past me shouting '_swim as fast as you can_'. The shark swam after us wanting to taste us, literally! I was getting tired and the Shark wouldn't stop swimming after us. It was in hot pursuit, and closing in on us fast.

"DAD, _DO SOMETHING_! BLAST HIM AWAY!"

"Take this!"

I fired a fireball at it but it was put out before it could even hit the shark.

"..."

How could I forget we were underwater?!

**"DAD!"**

There was a burst of bright light and the next thing I knew, the shark quickly swam away from us. I have never been so happy in my life to see Leon and Ember.

"Mom is gonna **murder** you two!"

"Dad, _why_ did you come here? The shark could have ripped out an appendage if Ember's aim missed!"

I pointed at Ash._ 'His fault for being curious'_ The four of us swam back to the others… When we arrived, Dawn was looking absolutely livid.

**"Where were you four!?"**

"Dad and Ash got into trouble with some sharks," Ember answered.

"We saved their tails."

Both of them swam over to the rest of the group and Dawn glared heatedly at us. I groaned. _Here we go again…_

It took about another hour until we started swimming towards the city. When we arrived in the city, Aqua met up with us. She still looked the same except that instead of legs, she had a bright blue fin.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

It was **so** good to see Dawn again. After our little adventure decades ago, we had settled down and families have sprung up. A familiar blonde caught my eye. _'Klaud!'_

"Dawn, you weren't kidding when you said Klaud is still alive! Oh, and who's this?" I said mentioning to a young silverhead.

"Yup, just found him the other day. This is Ikxur, combat specialist. Anyway, who's the new defender?"

"As I said, his name is Kyle Glyndwr. He was born here. I don't think he has been to the surface before, but if given a chance, he would take it."

"Any personal traits?" Genesis asked.

"He's my nephew and he's pretty good with knives. His eyes are a semi aquatic green and his hair is brown but black at the very tips. He's very adventurous."

As the others talked about him, I took a glance at their kids. All of them happened to be defenders I recognized until I saw Leon and Ikxur's mark.

"Hey Leon, is that also a mark of a defender?"

"Sort of… I'm a specialist on weapons."

I thought about it for a few seconds. I have seen that mark on someone before... Just who was it again...?

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

Atlantis was huge and beautiful, but I had to remind myself that I wasn't on vacation. Even after our adventure, all I just wanted was a _normal_ life. But being a direct descendant of the Auroras, it was almost impossible.

Kyle wasn't someone I expected. He was trained in throwing knives and seemed to be a good addition to the team. He was an optimistic young man,... erm, merman. Like Aqua said, he immediately took up the offer of living on dry land. He **was** adventurous, ... Reminds me of us a long time ago.

We returned to dry land a few hours later with Kyle, but before we got up, Dawn threw Genesis some of Leon's clothes and told him to get Kyle to change into them. We all leaped up onto the car waiting for us. My girls were relieved to have their legs back but there was one problem.

"Um, mom?"

"Yes, Mara?"

"If Kyle has lived underwater all his life, does that mean he can't **walk**?"

"It's a possibility."

Dawn turned to us as Ikxur and Leon were helping Kyle up.

"Oh damn…"

* * *

**AN:**

So just finished editing this and lost all contact with my fellow co-author who has recently changed her name to **Wings of the Skies**. So pretty...~ Anyways, while this is posted, I shall be going to fix this Kami-damned computer, and go read a nice Frickin' book.

Ok so here's Sky's An!:  
It was so much fun writing this! I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing about the shark! I hope you continue to read. In chapter 9, Dawn will explain more about the legendary weapons... Hope you continue to stay tune!

**Hope**: Haha well that was the intention! =D

**Hello**: We're trying to. We're starting to make them in the thousands now. of course it means more time, but hey what can you do~?

**Trolololol**: Well that's what I was going for~! haha~


	10. Chapter 8: The Learning

**::Chapter 8::**

* * *

_Just because something doesn't do what you planned it to do doesn't mean it's useless.- _Thomas A. Edison

* * *

**Third person POV**

"This is humiliating..."

Kyle was once again face flat on the ground. "I thought walking is natural to you people!"

Ash leaned over him. "Well yes, when we reach five years old."

"This is ridiculous. Even **fish** can swim moments after they're born!"

"Well you're not really fish-y anymore, so get used to it."

His patience was really thinning now. The bottom of where his tail fin would be started flicking in irritation. Sighing, Ash bent down as Kyle used his arms to push himself to lean on his forearms. "You know," Ash started, " its not so surprising that you can't walk." Kyle didn't turn his head, but just glanced at the corner of his eye. "Its understandable that you've never been on land before. You just need to adjust to it." Offering a hand to Kyle, he eagerly took it while Ash closed in to help support up his body. Kyle's arm around his neck firmly held on for his pride while his legs offered little support.

"You sure you don't need help,_ lover boys_?"

"Shut **up**, Leon!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Ember dragged Ximara and Maria to the backyard as the rest walked back into the house. Reaching their destination, Ember turned around crossing her arms. "Now, I'm just gonna crash course you on summoning. I'm not gonna repeat myself." With all seriousness, she extended her hands and they burst into light. Fading as quickly as they came, her hands were now clad in black fingerless gloves. The leather has a soft-quality look to it, looking as if they were never used before.

"Summoning your weapons is important." Starting to pace like a military officer, she further explained. "In cases of emergency, or among special exceptions, it is imperative that you have weapons at reach. It takes little of your energy reserves as you keep practicing. _However_, that does NOT mean you can afford to be lazy like a certain **someone**.

**-Scene switch-**

_"Achoo!"_

Kyle collapsed on his side as Ash wiped his face against his sleeve. "You ass! You dropped me again!"

"Sorry.."

"Someone must be talking about you." Leon murmured as he flipped to another page in his book.

_"What?" _

"Nothing."

**-Scene switch-**

"Now to summon, you have to relax your body." Ember pushed down Ximara's shoulders to force her to relax. "It won't work if you're too tense. You have to be in some state of peace. For now, it's your body." walking back around she faced the two again. You have to find an inner energy within yourself." Watching them close their eyes, she continued instructions. "There should be an inner core. See it? There's a presence in there, right? Pull that feeling out as hard as you can. Don't let go." Seeing them begining to sweat with exhaustion, she kept encouraging. "Keep going, you're almost there!"

In a burst of light, Maria's right hand held Aquamarine Bow while a quiver laid next to her feet. Opening her eyes, she looked shocked and admired her bow looking slightly different than before. Raising her head to meet Ember's eyes, she nodded smiling. Looking to Ximara, she was struggling a little. Maria reached over to her in confusion. Ember's eyes widened. "No don-!"

Too late.

Ximara's eyes opened, sweating a lot more than Maria. She looked a bit disappointed when she realized she didn't summon her staff like Maria. Ember patted her back in sympathy. "It's ok. It happened to me too. Maybe next time."

* * *

**Omake: What-If Randoms I**

"Hey mom, I wanted to talk to you about something!"

Dawn was washing the dishes as she heard Leon call out from the front door. "In the kitchen, dear!"

Leon popped his head in the kitchen doorway. "Hey mom, dad."

Dawn finally turned away from the sink while drying a plate with a rag. "So, sweetie, care to share?" Genesis assuming the usual, started to down the warm coffee at the table.

"Well, I,.." Leon blushed. "I have someone I'd like you to meet..."

"OOHHH~!"

**CRASH**

You can see hearts literally flying everywhere. Dawn was glomping the poor brunette while a certain redhead started pounding his chest to not choke on coffee. "Who's the lucky girl~?"

"Um..." _/cue harder blush/_

"**Oh**? Is it a guy?" You can see the wheels turning in her head just by that look on Dawn's face.

"..Uh, yes.." Leon was blushing so hard by this point, looking like a tomato.

"Well, what are you waiting for?~" Dawn practically put a hand on her hip to emphasize. "I want to meet him **now**."

Almost regretting coming out of the closet, Leon walked back out and dragged back in a black glove...

Connected to that was a long-sleeved leather jacket. Then came in tight black jeans with black-laced boots. Then came in a face; pale and nicely shaped, with bright, stunning eyes and a shock of red hair.

"Mom, dad," Leon started hesitatingly, "Meet Axel."

"_Yo_. Nice to meet you."

Dawn squealed in delight as she hugged the couple while Genesis stared with disbelief.

Axel carefully leaned closer to Leon _"Is this normal?"_

"Trust me, this is a good day in comparison." He whispered back

The broken plate lays forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**AN: **

Please stop spamming my poor co-author. I should be the one with spam cuz it **my turn** to write this chapter! =( It worries me,.. you people go through all this to get new chapters... O.o even though this was a plot-lacking chapter... Now switching to Sky.

Sky: Skye is an OC of mine and she was the past vice-leader of the defenders. And my pen name has **NOTHING** to do with it! XDDD

* * *

Thank you for all the comments~ I'm sorry It was short. I don't need to type anymore responses to show how much I appreciate and love all of you, and I need to get back to my food now. =P


	11. Chapter 9: The Disaster's Arrival

**::Chapter 9::**

* * *

_"Our sympathy cold to the relation of distant misery." _- Gibbon, Edward

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

What the hell was I thinking? Why did I leave my kids to teach the other kids? However, I knew the answer too well. The real question is, why the hell I built such a huge library in my house. I sighed and place my head on the table.

"Come on Dawn. It's not _so_ bad!" Pandora laughed at my reaction.

I was about to reply when the doorbell rang. All of them looked at me and I sighed. "I'll get it…" I instantly regretted opening the door, standing in the doorway was _her._ Skye,... Skye Azure.

Skye, _the_ past vice-leader of the defenders and married to Cloud Strife. She was the only one of us who didn't have kids. Thank god for that.

Skye practically zoomed past me, running down the hallways.

"Has she matured at all?" Claud patted my shoulder as I sweat-dropped at this immature display of childish antics.

"Sorry, Dawn, no … Pity me instead. I _married_ her.", he said.

"Right back at ya…"

Then I noticed another guy right behind him. With Aqua's eyes and sliver hair, he was nothing short of handsome. He sort of looked like Ikxur. Another twin perhaps?

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the silver head.

"Oh, this is Riku. I found him around Radiant Garden some while back."

"Maybe Maria wou-"

"Daw-_nie_~!" I cringed when Skye used the nickname she always used. "Where are the others?"

"By others, do you mean the girls, the boys, or the adults?"

Skye pouted at me until I muttered, "Library and kitchen." Energetically, Skye actually ran to the kitchen. Cloud's eyes widen in horror and confusion, staring at me as if to ask_ 'WHY?!'_.

"Just watch."

Just then, an automatic female voice came on. "Fingerprints, rejected. Access Denied."

I laughed and walked to the library with Cloud and Riku following me. Skye followed far behind, sulking. When I opened entry the library, three pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Klaud~!"

"Hey Skye!"

"Genesis!"

"Cloud!"

"_Ikxur?_"

"Riku?!"

"And I'm Dawn~!" I couldn't help but laughed at their surprised faces. Partly, it was my fault. They didn't know that I married Genesis and I haven't told them that Pandora was recently re-acquainted. They all went back to work, chatting up a conversation, while Skye and I walked into my room.

I needed a long video call with Zelda and Minda. They were the only others, apart from me, who had ever wielded the legendary weapons, so they would know more than the others. I was reliving the memories we had together and each and every one of their coronation, except for those from the fallen realms, until her voice jolted me back to reality.

"Hey Dawn!" Zelda smiled. Blinking, I nodded smiling at my best friend. I was raised by her father and was she was now the Queen of Hyrule. She was the former wielder of Maria's Aquamarine Bow.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Now get out!" I heard Minda scream. "Sheesh! Sorry Dawn! This is _so_ annoying!" I smiled at Minda. She was the only one among us who had actually ascended the throne from the main realm and acknowledged the title of Princess and now, Queen. Now, she's the queen of Lightning realm. She was the former wielder of Ximara's Lightning Bow.

"So," Minda started "what did you call us for Dawn?"

"I don't really care. She just _saved_ me from a freaking meeting!"

"Same here, Zel!"

Skye giggled at them. Zelda and Minda had always hated meetings. Nothing had ever changed.

"Guys, remember the Aquamarine Bow and Lightning Staff?" Skye asked them now acting serious.

"Duh. We, like, used to have them."

"Yeah, so what about them?"

"They are both somehow compatible with my nieces!" I exclaimed proudly.

_/cue shocked faces/_

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Finally! Yes, finally, Kyle can walk! I know Leon had his fair share of laughter as he constantly kept falling but now, it was his turn to cook. Yes, you heard me, **cook**.

Mum and dad were usually busy with other stuff and Leon was the only left who CAN cook. (Not like he had any choice in the matter X3.) Kyle and I stood there watching him when Aunt Skye walked in.

"When did **you** get here?"

"An hour ago. Say~, does Dawn keep any drinks in the house?"

"Why?"

"Dawn told me to pour her a glass of water.~" she said rolling on her heels.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"It's in the left fridge, over there." he gestured pointing to the side. Hmm, so that's the right one?

"Thank you!~"

Whipping open the sleek stainless steel doors, I looked through the fridge and admired all the colorful drinks._ 'What weird containers, Oohh how pretty~ I like that shade,... shiny ~'_ I shifted through them all until I came to a clear liquid.

_'This has to be water!'_ I thought and poured a glass and took it to Dawn. Now nothing can go wrong~

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

**Genesis's POV**

"Ehhh... Genesis?"

"Yes?" I answered Dawn not looking up from my book.

"Genesis, _damn it_, look at me!"

"Wha-" widening my eyes, I couldn't help but scream. "OH MY GOD! Dawn?!"

After my shock, everyone else started laughing.

"Apparently." she snapped back.

"What happened?"

She pointed at Skye. "**Her**. _**fault**_. I told her to get me water, but look. **At**. _**What happened.** **To me.**_"

"I think she gave you the youth potion… crystal clear, like water…" Klaud commented.

"_Ya think?!_"

Just then, Ember walked in.

"_Dad_, it's a **huge** success!" Then she noticed Dawn. "Oh, who's this? She's so **cute**! Did you cheat on mum?"

"Ember, it's me..."

"Let me guess... Aunt Skye..."

"Jackpot..."

* * *

**Sky's AN:** Sorry, I couldn't put the explanation of the legendary weapons, my ideas came up with this. So very sorry!

**AN:** Ok, please _please **PLEASE **_stop spamming poor Skye **please~ 8( **I already feel bad because I proofread Skye's work and lately I haven't had the time to. And now, I'm going to a party that will surely exhaust me so by the time you read this, I'm internally dying with no internet. So I hope you _shameless_ readers know, you are insufferable...

Anyways, now that school has started, we will be updating weekly from now on. I won't guarantee a strict weekly schedule but we'll try to keep you guys updated. =P

**Hope**: Oh not **you**! Don't even try anymore! Oo Poor Skye has done nothing to you~! Q.Q

**Ozora no Hono:** Yes, we realize this but _-shrug-_ hey, its not so easy. We try though and that's what counts. ;)

Thank you for the reviews and comments!~ Constructive criticism is much appreciated as always.


	12. Chapter 10: The Not Really Short Leave

**::Chapter 10::**

* * *

_Danger is an aphrodisiac. - _Tobsha Learner_  
_

* * *

**Scene change: Car**

"Come on Dawn, this isn't so bad!"

Dawn growled threateningly at Pandora. "Easy for _you_ to say!" Glaring with stronger ferocity, she continued. "**You're** not the one who got turned into a teenager here! Do you know what? What sucks_ the most_ about this whole frekkin ordeal?! I have to go through puberty_ all._ **O****ver. AGAIN!"**

Laughing again, Pandora ruffled Dawn's again and sat back into the driver seat. Irritated at having her hair messed up, she fiddled around with her engagement ring Genesis got her once long ago as she seated herself into the passenger seat. Did she piss off some deity in her past life or something...?

_**"HEY!"**_

**"**Hmn?" Pandora poked her head through the window to see Mr. Redhead-and-proud march over and practically holding the car hostage. "Hello, dear Genesis. May we please pass now?"_**  
**_

"Absolutely NOT!"

"...And why's that?"

"_Because_," Genesis hissed out, "I've known you for **decades** now. I want. **To know**. _**Whats going on**_!"

Pandora turned back at Dawn who looked back. Pandora gestured to the newly-sixteen-mother. "I told you, you shouldn't have dyed your hair..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Screw this, I'm doing what I want!"

"Dawn! We don't have TIME!"

"No! I _need_ to do this!"

"It's only THE SMALLEST PART OF YOUR HAIR! YOU DON'T NEED THIS!

"**YES** I DO! I LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE A KID! **I LOOK LIKE _EMBER!_**"

**End Flashback**

* * *

Dawn flicked her blond hair with recently dyed black low-lights. She gave a shrug before she answered. "I needed to dye my hair..."

"No. No you didn't."

Genesis impatient with waiting, erupted. "Both of you are NOT leaving me here."

"I shall be coming along as well." Cloud appeared behind Genesis. "I believe the kids got everything handled here."

"What about Skye?"

"_Exactly_."

Nobody knew how to exactly respond to that.

Genesis crossed his arms as he looked expectantly at the sisters, not budging an inch. Pandora gave up. "_Fine_. You guys can come."

Genesis grinned in triumph and opened the car as Cloud followed inside. Even from here, Dawn winced from the rowdy sounds coming from her beautiful home, which was surely demolished from the inside. She was starting to regret leaving the kids alone with _SKYE_.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Inside House  
****  
**"MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!

_-Crash-_

Skye madly ran around with stuff from the special refrigerator as the guys chased her down. Throwing another unknown item, it exploded into smoke and... something else that ultimately ruined the beautiful hallways. Cackling wildly, she zoomed away with more ammo to spare.

"AUNT SKYE, STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"**NE-VERRR~!**"

* * *

**Scene change: Nature Realm**

Stepping outside the car, with Dawn still sulking over her teenage age and not being able to drive, they took a few minutes to look around their surroundings. So very unlike Destiny Islands. The heavily wooded area was thick with vegetation and looked untouched by much human interference. Pandora walked ahead with Cloud as Genesis tried calming down an irritated Dawn. Not long after they started their trek into the forest, they soon encountered interference.

A human shaped blur shot out from above throwing projectiles at the group. Cloud blocked much of it with his sword. The rest just dodged the few in their general direction. Dawn grunted as her body still felt out-of-sorts thus making it difficult to move as fluidly as before. The figure remained within the shadows of the trees, only distinctly seeing his position. S/He threw precise aims to the head, chest and legs. They could tell s/he was very much inexperienced in battle, but those aims were sharp, and they constantly dodged. Dawn was starting to slow down as she has been inactive for a while. Add in that she doesn't have all her muscle memory, she is starting to struggle dodging which places them in a bad situation.

Genesis, with his worry for Dawn and his irritation at the whole ordeal, roared out "Damn it Klaud, I want this over and done with!"

"No!" she loudly protested. "We're not looking for a fight. Getting into one won't help us at all!"

"We're already in one!" he screamed furiously.

"You're not helping!" Cloud countered back.

"Stop this!"

At the commanding tone, the figure stopped his assault while another walked into the scene. It was a woman with long brown hair, stunning emerald eyes, and tanned skin wearing woodland battle gear. She brightened immediately seeing the group! "Klaud, Cloud, (LOL similar names~) and Genesis!" She beamed excitingly. Upon noticing the (supposed) teenager, she looked confused.

"Where's Dawn?" She looked speculatively at Dawn now. "And who is that?"

Cloud spoke up nervously. "Um,... she's... a friend."

"...You make friends with sixteen-year-olds?"

"...She's my friend."

"Uh-huh..." Doubting Cloud's word, she inquired further. "Are you cheating on Skye?"

"Wha-" slightly punching his arm she laughed hysterically.

"No, no I'm just messing with you." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Ah, I can recognize Dawn anywhere. I'm a little curious on how you look like you're a teen again."

Dawn sighed in relief. "Trust me, you don't _want_ to know."

* * *

**AN:**

**Note first, I lost contact with Wings of the Skye on a phone conversation so Ivy's detail appearance and much editing will be changed tomorrow. =( so sorry.  
**

Ok like promised, I've been working on this for almost a week. And Hope for hell's sake,** Stop trying to kill Skye**. Please, I really don't know why you're so...violent, but please, we're doing our best here. And if you're the type who reads everyday, well, good for you, but please we can't update _EVERYDAY_! We had an inspiration phrase, yes, but now we need to rest our brains, _dear Gaia..._ ARGH! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO STOP YOU! FOR KAMI SAKES, PLEASE! DID WE KILL YOUR DOG OR SOMETHING?! O.e

...ok I apologize for being rash, but please, I'm a little frustrated here... XP And sorry for a 11pm update. Hey, I tried, and I promised it'd be up at least TODAY. Am I right, or am I right?

...

...nothing?

Screw you all! **XP**

_Anyways~_

Constructive criticism please~! :D


	13. Character Profiles II: Not a Chapter!

**::Our Character profiles II::  
**

* * *

**Features latest introduced characters. (To anyone new, see last Character Chapter for more details on those already introduced) ;)  
**

* * *

**Name:** Aqua Glyndwr

**DOB:** 20 October

**Eye Color:** Aqua

**Hair Color:** Pale blue

**Signature Color:** Aqua blue

**Weapon of Choice:** Unarmed elemental control

She is the Past Defender of Water and decided to move to Atlantica. She has started a family there and is the only one able to actually walk on dry land.

_(Chapter Debut: 6)_

**Name:** Kyle Glyndwr

**DOB: **8 November

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Brown and black at the end tips

**Signature Color:** Navy blue

**Weapon of Choice: **Knives

He is the current Defender of Water and is very accurate at throwing knives because he has done it with Water resistance.

_(Chapter Debut: 7)_

**Name:** (Teenage) Dawn Aurora

**DOB:** 29 June

**Eye colour:** Amber

**Hair colour:** Blonde with Black at the tips

**Signature Color:** pale yellow

**Weapon of choice:** Dual Blade

With the help of Skye, she is currently 16 years old and irritated. She still is the mother but other than that, she is just another typically teenager.

_(Chapter Debut: 9)_

**Name:** Skye Azure

**DOB**: 2 February

**Eye colour:** Crimson

**Hair colour:** Platinum blond

**Signature Color:** White

**Weapon of choice:** Unarmed elemental magic

She is the most immature person in the group and she is currently messing up the house leaving the kids to actually deal with the problem.

_(Chapter Debut: 9)_

**Name:** Cloud Strife

**DOB**: 11 August

**Eye colour:** Blue

**Hair colour:** Blond

**Signature Color:** Blue

**Weapon of choice:** Sword

Married to Skye, he is left to deal with her most of the time. He learnt all the way to control her from Dawn and usually manages but not if he is left alone with her and other kids.

_(Chapter Debut: 9)_

**Name:** Riku Tsuchi

**DOB**: 1 February

**Eye colour:** Teal

**Hair colour:** Sliver

**Signature Color:** Sliver

**Weapon of choice:** Keyblade

He was found by Cloud and Skye in Radiant Garden a few days back and is current the Defense Specialist of the group.

_(Chapter debut: 9)_

**Name:** Ivy Nature

**DOB**: 17 May

**Eye colour:** Emerald

**Hair colour:** Light brown

**Signature Color:** Dark brown

**Weapon of choice:** Unarmed elemental control

She was the past defender of Nature and is still protecting Nature realm. She lives among the trees and she adopted a son who takes after her.

_(Chapter debut: 10)_


	14. Chapter 11: Moving On

**::Chapter 11::**

* * *

_Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better.- Albert Einstein  
_

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

Walking through the forests of the Nature Realm, I led the way as I went deep into my thoughts.I was honestly surprised. My old team, or some of them, here is the last thing I would've imagined. Although, I feel rather old. Dawn looks sixteen, and she's over twice that age! Geez, what else is new...

Reaching the city, everyone stared in absolute shock.

"Ivy, what exactly happened here?" Klaud asked me. She gestured to the Abandoned City as we now call it. It used to be thriving during the days. Time has certainly changed things. The ruins were what's left of the central buildings. The common villager homes were weathered down, only a skeleton of their former glory.

Noticing that confused stare, I forced myself to snap out of it. "We can talk up there." I said pointing up to the trees. Without wasting a second, Dawn quickly scaled the tree with no problem. I guess she is still agile just like I remember, but sixteen years old. _-Sigh-_ Teenagers have so much more energy these days… Klaud stared at me disbelieving as if this was new.

"You expect us to climb?!" she choked out.

"No...unless you want to. There **is** another way up."

"Where?" I pointed to an elevator a ways off to the side. Without any forewarning, Klaud and the others pushed past me and into the elevator.

"Lazy bums!" I cried out. Oh, look at that face Klaud's giving me.~ Laughing, I scaled the trees with practiced ease. I was up within a few minutes while the others took a while reaching . However, the first thing we saw where we arrived was Dawn being followed by a group of people. After all, it's not everyday you see a sixteen year old other-worlder. I gestured to them to follow as I wretched Dawn away from the curious villagers. Soon enough, all of us gathered in the house within the 'village center'.

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

I have to admit, I was very impressed by Ivy. She built a completely new home within the forest canopy, and not just a few; it was like the entire kingdom was moved into the treetops, somewhat-similar placements like the original. It still looked like Nature Realm to me. We passed the largest house in the village, I didn't even need three guesses to know who lived in that; the royal family. I can practically sense the impending discussion to come.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Upon reaching what could be the Great Hall, the small group broke out into discussion.

"Ivy, what_ happened _here?" Dawn asked first.

"Yeah!" Pandora interrupted. "And who was that who attacked us? Didn't he know we were friends with you?"

"Apparently not." Ivy said. "The attacker was Evan, my protégé. I adopted him a few years back."

"But seriously, what happened?"

Hesitant, Ivy explained in a quiet voice. "Nature realm was felled by the darkness. We **were** forewarned before the attack arrived, so we had enough time to build this place. I took the time to train Evan, but he still has no experience in a real battle."

"But you are fast, I'll give you that." Cloud spoke up. Ivy gave a slight smile in return.

"_Anyways_, Ivy, " Dawn huffed impatiently. "I've been searching for the next generation of Defenders. Since Pandora and my bloodline are tied in, Leon, Ember and Ash each have a role, as well as Ximara and Maria." Pandora nodded in confirmation. "We were hoping to find the Defender of Nature here."

"I suppose you don't mean..."

"Ah, he comes forth another..." Genesis smiled as said person entered the Great Hall. He could just sense the budding power within him.

"Yes, Evan, Defender of Nature." Dawn finished.

* * *

**Genesis's POV**

Evan was a strong young man, vibrant blue-green eyes and black hair accented his features. His skin color looked just like Ivy's, tanned, which distincts his love for nature. Ivy was calm overall, letting Evan come with us. Well, she had trained him in all she knew, but I can see she's still worried for his sake. Now, it's our obligation to train him as the masters in combat.

"Oh, Genesis?" Ivy asked before we left. "I think you guys should check up on Nova's son, James Aurora."

"Aurora? Isn't that Dawn and Klaud's last name?"

"_True_, but the Arc was the one who received the throne. The rest of the Auroras or Farroirs, decided to protect the light and darkness realms. Zack married Nova, Minda and Twila's half-sister."

**Interesting**. Another Aurora as a defender. It was like the Aurora family was bound to this duty. I want to tell Dawn once we arrived home, but it will have to wait. Dawn's still fretting over Skye and her beloved house…

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I looked out of the window, relieved that mum and dad were back. After slinging one of Kyle's arms around my shoulder, I struggled to the entrance of our house. I wasn't the only one. Leon was held steady by Riku and Ximara was tended to by Ikxur. Maria was helping Ember when she waved me over.

"Mwhahahaha!~ I found it~!"

Upon hearing that mad, cackling laughter, we all cringed.

"Aunt Skye," Ember said weakly. "... haven't you used all the potions in the house?"

"Nope, I left **this** one~!

Leon and I rolled our eyes. That, as far as we knew, was water. I mean, mum kinda have a habit keeping water in both fridges. Skye walked toward us in a stalking-like way and as she hurled the water at us. We parted in all directions, 'cept for one _certain_ individual...

"Oppsie~…"

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

What's worse than being a teenage mum? Being splashed by the same person who caused the said problem

**"SKYEEE!"** I roared. Our kids were injured, my potions are across the floor and more importantly, my precious house was in _shambles and ruins!_

While Genesis, Cloud and Pandora took care of the healing, I gave Skye a sound scolding, she even burst into tears a few time but I couldn't stop. It was the only house I had ever been emotionally attached to. Of course, the next few days were spent repairing the house.

I smiled when I saw all the kids were getting along together and chatting. I could see Kyle and Ikxur had developed a crush on Ember and Ximara respectively. I'm a mother. I should be able to _see_ these things. Looking over at the others, Leon and Ash were chatting with Evan finding out more about his power and his weapon happens to be a gun. Maria was taking a walk with Riku.

I smiled to myself. Pandora and Genesis stood beside me.

"I wonder how Zack is doing…" Pandora mumbled.

"Probably making a fool of himself…" I replied.

"That reminds me," Genesis said. "Ivy told me to check out his son."

"James? I guess that would be a good idea… Alright, next stop will be Lightning realm…"

"Where Minda is?"

I nodded. Minda had actually begged to rescue her from the palace. Well, since she IS my sister-in-law, it'll be a lot easier but we're not leaving until my house is fixed and that's that! No argument will be entertained!

* * *

**Sky AN:** I kinda wrote this when I was very depressed and it kinda turned out this way I was pretty glad the way it turned out. It's very gloomy and stuff.

**AN:** Did lots o' editing. *Yawn* I got a kickass skirt by courtesy of my dear mama~ ^w^. And Hope, I think Sky's ok now, and she's just exhausted for now. Thank you for your awesome motivation *COUGHCREEPERSKILLSCOUGH*. I wish I could do that when I needed it... JKJK I'm probably scaring my co-author right now ehehe...So, I gotta sleep. And find my cookies.  
REMEMBER~! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! :D

**Addition AN::(9-23-12)  
**To cope with the migraine-demands of reviewer Hope who stalks my co-author, I shall make a chapter tomorrow or next Friday and Saturday. I'm in a certain dilema known as cramming study so i can (pardonnez-moi francais) fucking pass my classes. I'm very stressed, and I NEED comfort food, but i CANT **FUCKING HAVE IT** BECAUSE I HAVE _TRACK TRYOUTS BLODDY **THIS TUESDAY**_! SO PLEASE, **EXCUSEZ-MOI**, I"M JUST A VERY EMOTIONAL PERSON WHO CAN'T EVER EXPRESS THEM BECAUSE THE PEOPLE AROUND HER ARE JUST BLOODY FUCKI-

**Edited:: 10-7-12  
**Sorry for the stupid mistakes. I finally got around to fixing this. :P

**RE-EDITED:: 10-8-12  
**WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME?!


	15. Chapter 12: Findings in Lighting Realm

**::Chapter 12::**

* * *

_"I shall now show my utter disgust and anger with you through the piano."_

* * *

**Timeskip: 5 days later**

* * *

**Klaud's POV:**

Dawn's house was _finally_ fixed after the entirety of hell Skye had given us (seriously, how did she get married in the first place?). We nearly had to rebuild it again because of her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"MWAHAHAHAHAH~!"_

_-crash-_

_"Skye!"_

_"Drop the machine. Right _now_!"_

_-cue buzzing noise-_

_**"NEVAH~!"**_

_End Flashback:_

* * *

It was mindless chatter behind me, driving to Lightning Realm, but I had other things in mind. I couldn't believe Zack got married! This just complicates things even more! Sooner or later, our family will be too closely related to each other!

"Pandora," Dawn growled non-threateningly beside me, "If you're driving, please don't think about anything else and keep. Your eyes. On the road. I do **not** want to replace my car as well." We had to bring everyone along this time. Dawn was not pleased with this arrangement at all.

I held back a laugh. _'Typical Dawn.'_

_"KLAUD!"_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The ride took a while, but soon enough, everyone hurriedly exited the car in relief.

"Look I said I was sorry!"

"Apologizing won't give me back the five years I think I lost there!"

"I told you to pay more attention while driving, but did you listen? _Noooooo_, you-"

The argument continued for a while, as the rest of the company just thanked any deity out there that they weren't road kill of any sort. Reaching the city, they looked in awe. Simple markets lined the city perimeters. As they walked further in, suburban style houses and buildings were clustered in oddly, but seemed to fit perfectly for this place. Everything they saw had some theme of purples, blues, and the occasional green and in-between. The group observed in silent awe as they walked to the center of the city- the Palace building.

Upon exchanging customs with the guards, the company was allowed entry. Within the Grand hall, a surprise waited for them. Resting upon the throne was not someone the former guardians were expecting. For one, she did not have the signature orange hair they were searching for. The lady conversing with a worker had medium-long, dark brown hair with bright brown eyes. Her dress was simple; soft lavender with a cream mid-section and corset and white lace peaked out from the ends of the dress. Feeling the stares burning into her, she excused herself from her conversation, and stared in surprise for a full minute before plastering a huge grin across her face. Speed-walking up to them, she hugged the closest person within arms distance.

Cloud winced, uncomfortable in her grip.

"Twila, what are you doing here?" he asked politely. "And where is-"

"Old Minda?" she laughed. "I'm in charge now." Dismissing the topic, now-named Twila mentioned to the gentleman walking towards the group.

"Hey Marth!" Genesis smiled at him. "It has been a long time."

Marth smiled, nodded and patted Pandora's shoulder lightly. "It has. It's nice to see you Dawn. What happened to your locket?"

Pandora rolled her eyes. She hasn't been mistaken for Dawn in a long while. Anyone they had met were only able to tell them apart by Dawn's locket. Looking at the rest, the girls couldn't stop giggling at Marth's comment while the guys smirked knowingly. Dawn growled dangerously beneath her breath, but Marth wasn't able to hear it.

"This **must** be Ember…" Twila smiled and ruffled Dawn's hair.

"Don't do that Twilight Chris!" she snapped.

Twila, suddenly realizing, only laughed. "Marth, _this_ is Dawn and that's Pandora…"

"It's Klaud," she corrected irritably.

Laughing it off, Twila walked off to another room, gesturing us to follow her. We followed her into the dinning room as we spoke. She explained to us that she and Minda switched realms to suit their need. So far, they were each adapting pretty well.

"So guys," Twila began, seating herself. "What have you guys been up to? It's been years since we last caught up. The new Defenders I assume?" They took that as their cue to sit as well.

"Yeah, our brother married your half sister as well…" Dawn grumbled.

"Not to mention," Genesis added. "You and Marth specialize in these sort of things. We would like to ask why Ember and Ash were the only ones able to give the mark to others."

Both of them thought for a second before Marth answered. "Cases like this are rare but did you say _both _Ember and Ash?"

"Twila, twins **run **in the family…" Ash answered.

That was a fact after all. Their Mother was a twin, Dawn and Pandora were twins, so are Ember and Ash, and Maria and Ximara.

Right after, a servant interrupted our conversation with an urgent message.

"Your majesties, lady Nova is requesting for an audience with you."

Twila nodded and got up. Everyone followed her out the room, the conversation mildly satisfied.

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Before, when Genesis told us about Nova, we thought she would look like Minda, orange hair and blue eyes but we couldn't be more wrong.

From where we were standing, Ikxur and I could see both the lady and the boy. Ikxur narrowed his eyes at her but she glared acidly back at us. The boy looked somewhat familiar, blue eyes and bluish black hair. His mother, however, had brown eyes with equally brown hair in a braid on her right side.

Maria grabbed my arm and Dawn stopped us from getting up. "Stay here…" She ordered as the other adults proceeded forward.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea how this Nova lady is supposed to look like?" Kyle asked them.

"Not at all…" Ash answered. "We would just scout out Uncle Zack."

"Who's that?" Ximara asked.

"He's one of the original Auroras." Leon replied. "He's our uncle and our mums' younger brother."

"What does he look like?" Maria asked.

"Like him?" Evan joked pointing to a man that looked like the boy.

"No," Ember answered seriously, "That _is _him."

* * *

**Genesis's POV**

"Gen, don't worry, it'll go fine!" Dawn smiled at me. That was the first time she ever sincerely smiled after got turned into a teenager. She was still herself, but only younger and more beautiful. I felt like I had fallen in love with her all over again. I smiled politely at both Nova and her child.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice rang out as a man ran in. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Zack?!"

"Hey Genesis! Oh Klaud! Nice to see you, and Cloud, and Skye, and who's this?"

Some things never change.

I looked in Dawn's direction. She was slightly shorter than Zack, but next thing I knew, Zack was slammed onto the floor.

"_Next time_," Dawn bit out, "**think** about what you're going to say before actually saying it, Zack Fair Aurora."

"Yes, sis, ma'am…"

Nova watched us, confused and a little worried.

"I'm sorry," Dawn started. "My name is Dawn Dane Aurora and this is Pandora Klaud Aurora. Just call her Klaud. We're Zack's older twin sisters."

"Twins with her?"

"Long story short, it was my fault…" Skye mumbled.

The rest of us introduced ourselves one by one. Skye reached down to look at James's neck.

"Dawnie, he's not a defender…"

"Maybe his mark haven't appeared yet?" Cloud suggested.

"Probably." Giving it some thought, Marth called out to the teenagers waiting outside.. Ember, Ash! Come over for a second!"

"James, is that right?" Ember asked. James just nodded silently.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I groaned internally. Not again... I know my twin was pretty, but I didn't expect so many guys, young or old, to hit on her so many times.

"Ash… Your turn…"

Ember had managed to make a barely visible pattern on his neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated before a strong force forced me flying into the wall behind me.

"Ash!" Maria and Ximara ran to me and pulled me into a sitting position.

"You okay?" Evan asked me.

I nodded. "There…" The mark was glowing but not really on him.

"Healing Specialist…" Mum said softly, observing the mark.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

Okay, one more specialist left, magic specialist. I looked at Aunt Nova. She nodded curtly at us.

"Well, I didn't expect our boy to be a defender…"

"Zack," mum groaned. "Everyone of us who carry the blood of an Aurora is a defender whether you like it or not. We're an ancient family bloodline. James, however, isn't one yet. We can bestow the mark to him. Do you want him to be a defender?"

"..Yes." James hesitantly answered. Instantly, the mark melted into his neck.

"Now, James, remember you chose to be a defender." Gesturing to everyone else, Nova continued. "Your aunts, uncles, and cousins are fellow defenders. Defenders are people with special power, chosen to protect the world."

"My sisters and Genesis, were past defenders too. In fact, Skye, Cloud, Twila, and Marth were defenders too," Zack added.

"She's your sister?"

"It was _HER_ fault!" mum shouted. Cursing Skye to high heaven. We all just laughed at that.

* * *

**Sky's AN:** I really don't want Hope coming after me... And I DO NOT want to lose my spleen! So please, give me a break!

**AN:** I **should** be studying but a certain someone just won't gimmie a break...I have a shitload of tests tomorrow. You're lucky I'm even doing this, and yes YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

And I just realized how much we've been rushing over our chapters. :P I have half a mind to re-edit but I'm on a tight schedule, so maybe on weekends.

P.S. -Without googling up the answer, tell me who said the chapter quote, and you get to win _free cookies~_! :D

JK.

Other chapters will be posted throughout this week since it's entirely my fault I was lacking.

Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)


	16. OMAKE CHAPTER I

**OMAKE CHAPTER**

* * *

This is all the wierd S*** we come up with :D

* * *

_**THE AXU-LEON FAMILY**_

* * *

**(Sky's)  
**

Squall's POV

"Are we there yet?" Lea whined from the backseat.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the side. Axel was getting very annoyed by our son's whining but I found it amusing. Our two daughters decided to distract themselves by reading and listening to music.

"Are we there yet?" Lea asked barely 10 minutes later.

"NO. And stop asking!" Axel growled out at him.

I looked back and sighed. Marie barely heard him so I assumed she had her music blast on full volume while Adena was too into the book to hear Axel's proclamations of death.

We were on our way to Dawn's house for Thanksgiving. Dawn was an old friend of ours, but we used to know her as Dane. Now, she was married with three children of her own. In half an hour, we finally arrived at her house. She was actually happy to see us.

"Hey Axel, Squall! Nice to see you guys again!"

"Dawn, its Leon!"

"Sorry, my **son** is Leon, so I prefer to call you Squall… Or if you prefer Leonheart~..." I give up.

"No, no, Squall will do fine."

"Adena, Marie!" I turned around to see Adena and Marie running up to hug Ember and Ash. I looked around for Genesis and Leon.

Dawn answered my unasked question. "In the kitchen cooking."

I grinned as all of us entered her house. Dawn almost never does the cooking, _almost_. She only does it when Leon is too busy, which is rarely. I walked into the room when Lea ran into the kitchen. Or at least tried to. I knew Dawn too well; her kitchen was protected with maximum security.

We were still talking about what had happened in our life when Genesis and Leon gave her an "okay sign". She nodded at us.

"Okay everybody," shouted catching the attention of our kids. "Wash up and be ready. Supper's going to start soon."

We all washed up in the kitchen and helped set up the table. The smell of turkey swallowed the room, and it felt heavenly.

Soon we all took our seats around the tables. I took a seat next to Axel and beside Genesis. The table was filled with delicious food. Fresh homemade mashed potatoes, a scrumptious yam casserole, a wonderful assortment of steamed vegetables, a first-class meatloaf and a huge turkey roasted to perfection were severed to us.

"Wow, Genesis you really out did yourself this year. This looks so good!" Dawn smiled.

"Leon did most of the cooking but anything for family, and friends," he replied.

We laughed and talked though-out the supper. I could feel the happiness from all of us. We all ate until out stomachs could hold no more. It had been a long time since I had food this good before.

"Thanks for the wonderful supper,.." Lea said patting his stomach.

We all were helping out with the dishes and other, excluding Leon, who was kicked out after he broke his third bowl. Ash had offered to help, but we told him to keep Leon busy.

"Let's leave the dishes for now, and head to the living room. We can do them later. We have some catching up to do."

We all sat down in the living room. We began talking about our lives and listening to stories. It felt good and my smile never left my face.

After a few days, it was finally time to leave. I felt something tugging at me and that was the happiness if felt with Dawn's family. She had the way to work into anyone's heart.

When we were in the car, I couldn't help but look back. Dawn's smile stared back at us.

"Dad, you okay?" Adena asked me.

"I'm fine honey, go take your scene before your mum flies into a rage again."

Truthfully, I was not okay. Returning home meant another round of monster fighting and troubles. That was when Ash's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Come back for Christmas! We'll be expecting you!"

I looked back at Genesis's face. His eyes seemed to speak to me. _Ash is right; we'll be expecting you for Christmas! Until then, stay in touch!_

* * *

**FLIRTING_  
_**

* * *

**(Mine)**

Genesis's POV

Dawn just didn't care anymore. She used to, but it was long accepted as being an unproductive bad habit. I remember when we were still dating, back over a decade ago...

_Flashback:_

_"Genesis!" Dawn raged in absolute fury. I stepped away from the counter-girl, giving her a wink that made her swoon and pissed off Dawn even more. She dragged me through the doorway, uncaring of the many stares trailing after us. Knowing this will be just like last time, I didn't say anything until Dawn had ragged us to a less populated area in Traverse Town. _

_Turning to fully face me, her cute face was bristled red with anger. Her usually warm amber eyes were now as cold as it's namesake. Her usually pouty lips were tugged into a frown. A frustrated one at that too. After a few minutes, her head lowered down, causing her sweeping bangs to shadow her eyes. She broke the silence with a ragged whisper. "..why."  
_

_I didn't answer that, I had nothing to say, and she didn't appreciate the silence. Talking a little bit louder, she asked again. "Why do you do this to me..."  
_

_Licking her lips, she continued. "You know I love you. I've loved you since the day we first met..." Here, she started to cry. Heart strings ripped apart, I reached out to her, but she slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me!" she choked out. Her arm remained stretched out as she continued to look away from me.  
"Why,..._why can't_ you see this! Why do you make it so difficult!" here she finally raised up her head, her eyes turned red and swollen with sorrow. "I've tried to be faithful, but you keep pushing me away! You've ne-"  
_

_I couldn't take it anymore.  
_

_I reached to hold both sides of her, closed my eyes, and kissed Dawn fully on the lips. Her body was tense with shock and confusion. I kept my eyes closed, but i refused to let her go. her body shook with with nervousness but eventually relaxed into the embrace. When she fully calmed down, I released her, but I still kept my arms around her so she wouldn't bolt away. Her face was still streaked with tears, and for that I felt truly guilty. Kissing her on her forehead, I hugged her close to me whispering nonsense words as she eased into me. I bent down to whisper in her ear, "I will **always** be faithful to you."_

_Flashback end:  
_

_"GENESIS!"_ Her voice snapped me out of my memories. "HELP ME OR _**GODDAMN**** I'll-**_"_  
_

Genesis shook his head as he followed her voice throughout the house. Some things would never change.

And he wouldn't want it any other way...

* * *

**AN:** I originally wanted mine to be more humorous, but sand background music tends to do this to you. :P I plan to post up another omake chapter next time and hopefully with more shorts in them :) Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
